goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Careful What You Wish For...
Be Careful What You Wish For… is the twelfth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1993. The illustration shows Samantha Byrd in front of a crystal ball as Clarissa's hands are visible. The 2005 reprint shows Clarissa on a porch in the rain. The 2009 reprints shows Clarissa's head in a crystal ball in a fortune teller's tent. Blurb MAKE A WISH! Samantha Byrd is a klutz. An accident waiting to happen. She's the laughingstock of the girls' basketball team. And that mean, rotten Judith Bellwood is making her life miserable on and off the court. But everything's about to change. Sam's met someone who can grant her three wishes. For real. Too bad Sam wasn't careful what she wished for. Because her wishes are coming true. And they're turning her life into a living nightmare! Plot Samantha "Sam" Byrd is both tall and clumsy. For these reasons, Sam is the subject of teasing from her peers, especially Judith Bellwood. During math class, Judith trips Samantha. During Home Ec class, Judith spills tapioca pudding onto Samantha's shoes, initiating a fight between the two girls. Since Sam is a part of the girls' basketball team, she takes part in a scrimmage later in the day, but she is kneed by Judith during the game. As Samantha begins biking home, she is stopped by a mysterious woman. The woman says that she is lost. Samantha agrees to give the woman guidance to find her destination. The woman introduces herself as Clarissa, the Crystal Woman. When the two make it to their destination, the woman insists that Samantha deserves some repayment for her good deeds. The woman offers Samantha three wishes. Samantha is skeptical, but she feels that she needs to play along with the woman. Sam wishes to be the strongest player on her basketball team, and the strange woman leaves. Samantha goes home, and she plays basketball with her brother, Ron. Much to her disappointment, Sam finds that her basketball skills had not improved. The next day, Samantha's middle school has a basketball match against another middle school. During the game, Sam finds that all of her teammates are playing horribly. Her wish had come true but not in the way she intended. The following day, Judith and Anna are absent from school. Sam blames herself, worrying that she may be the one who caused the girls to become sickly. Later in the day, Sam decides to call Judith. Judith accuses Sam of casting a spell on the basketball team. Sam goes in search of Clarissa the next day. Since she can't find Clarissa, Sam visits Judith, and Judith accuses Sam of being a witch. Judith chants accusations at Sam, so Sam runs out of Judith's house. When she get's outside, she wishes Judith would disappear. Clarissa, who happens to be standing nearby, says that Samantha's first wish will be cancelled and her second wish granted. Before Sam can protest, Clarissa leaves. When Sam wakes up the next day, she quickly realizes that she's late for school. Sam looks around her house, but all of her family members seem to have left. Sam goes to get her bike, and she sees that her father's car is still in the garage. She tries to call his workplace, but nobody answers. Sam bikes to school and runs to her class. However, the classroom is empty. As Sam learns, there is no one else in the entire school. Sam bikes into town and is unable to find anyone. Sam goes home. There, she is met by Clarissa. Clarissa tells Sam that she gets one more wish. Sam wishes that everything would go back to how it was before, but she wanted to Judith to think she was great. Sam's mother wakes her up the next day. Sam happily goes to school. When she sees Judith, she's shocked to find that Judith has cut and died her hair to be more similar to hers. Judith follows Sam continuously throughout the day. Sam becomes annoyed with Judith's antics. When Sam goes home and tries to go to sleep, she finds that Judith has sneaked into her room. Sam forces Judith out of her house. The next morning, Sam goes outside, but she is chased by Judith. Sam runs into the woods, where she is met by Clarissa. Seeing that Sam is unhappy, Clarissa offers Sam an extra wish. Sam wishes that Judith had met Clarissa instead of her. Suddenly, Sam finds herself stranding by the edge of the woods. She sees Judith talking to Clarissa. Sam suspects that Judith's wishes will probably go bad, which makes her chuckle. Judith shouts, "Byrd, why don’t you fly away!" Sam, feeling lighter than before, sees a worm. Sam eats the worm, flutters her wings, and gleefully flies away, unaware that there's anything wrong. Reprints and rereleases Be Careful What You Wish For... has received two standalone reprints. Differences *The 2005 reprint received new cover art from Tim Jacobus. *The Classic Goosebumps reprint was released as a tie-in to the seventh Goosebumps HorrorLand book, My Friends Call Me Monster. International releases Adaptations TV series : For the television adaptation, visit the episode page. Gallery Artwork = Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-artwork.jpg|1993 artwork by Stanislaw Fernandes. Be Careful What You Wish For - artwork.jpg|2004 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Becarefulwhatyouwishfor-classicgoosebumps-originalart.jpg|''Classic Goosebumps'' artwork by Brandon Dorman. |-|Merchandise = GBCard34.jpg|Topps Trading Card 01 GBCard35.jpg|Topps Trading Card 02 GBCard36.jpg|Topps Trading Card 03 12 Be Careful Wish For Antioch Diary.jpg|Diary Trivia * Troy Steele rated this as the best ''Goosebumps'' book and praised it highly, which is something Troy rarely does with Goosebumps books. * This book references the Orlando Magic, Reebok, Doc Martens, Troll dolls, Parcheesi, and Seventeen. References in other Goosebumps media *Clarissa appears in the ''Goosebumps'' film as a background monster. *''Be Careful What You Wish For...'' is referenced in "Goosebumps: The Game" as an achievement that can be earned by finding all possible items in the laundry chute. *In Goosebumps HorrorTown, there is a quest based on this book, and Clarissa appears. Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Magic Category:Schools Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Sports Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Witches (topic) Category:Original series Category:Books Released In 1993 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Classic Goosebumps Category:Pets (topic) Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Teachers Category:Books that came with merchandise